Don't Think Twice, It's Alright
by tonight we dance
Summary: [Miracle]Dave Silk crashed into my life, quite literally, and managed to turn everything I knew upside down. Hockey players from Boston were jerks and arrogant as all hell. I was just a girl from Minnesota who thought she knew better.[WIP]
1. Chapter 1

**Well. This is a fanfiction. So quite obviously, I don't own Dave Silk. He's old now anyways. But Bobby Hanson is damn good looking, so if anyone knows a way to hook that up, then by all means, fill me in. Anyways. This isn't a story about Miracle as much as it is about Dave. Yeah, I'll follow the movie to the extent of the timeline and all, but I've gotten a little sick of fics where people basically type out the movie script. Alright, well you know what to do. Read, review and so on. **

**Thanks guys! **

**AO**

**Dave Silk crashed into my life, quite literally, and managed to turn everything I knew upside down. Hockey players from Boston were jerks and arrogant as all hell. I was just a girl from Minnesota who thought she knew better.**

My alarm didn't go off that morning. Every other day, it would ring obnoxiously at 6:15AM so that I could have a good amount of time for a run, shower and breakfast and still make it to my anatomy class by 8:30 without a rush. But not that morning.

My eyes blinked open to see a flashing 12:00 glare back at me from the alarm clock on my bedside table. My eyes widened and I shot out of bed. I looked out the windows of my bedroom. The sun was shining, and that couldn't be a good sign. I flipped the covers off me and ran through my apartment, pulling on clothes and shoes as fast as possible. The clock in the kitchen told me that it was 7:48AM, meaning I would be hard pressed to get across the city in time. Traffic in St. Paul wasn't kind to those in a rush. I grabbed my car keys and a blueberry muffin from the fridge and bounded out my front door.

I had made it halfway downtown, stuck in ridiculous traffic. The July heat made the standstill unbearable. I couldn't turn on my air conditioning, or else I'd run out of gas before I even made it to the U.

I saw the opportunity to break out of the long line of traffic that had been caused by a series of red lights and took a quick left, breaking away from the line of cars cutting through the city. A few cars ahead of me had the same idea and we sped down the nearly empty street, glad to be away from the parking lot of the main streets. A mile or so later, I watched the upcoming light turn yellow and started slowing down. The car that had been in front of me hadn't noticed and sped through the light without even attempting to decelerate. Across the intersection, on the other side of the street, a boy carrying a hockey bag and stick had begun crossing. I saw him glance at the walk light across the street, but not to his left where the line of traffic would cross his path. The pedestrian light was flashing the go ahead, and that's exactly what he did. Neither the boy nor the driver had looked, and neither had anticipated.

"Oh my God." I whispered, and by then, it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well. This is a fanfiction. So quite obviously, I don't own Dave Silk. He's old now anyways. But Bobby Hanson is damn good looking, so if anyone knows a way to hook that up, then by all means, fill me in. Anyways. This isn't a story about Miracle as much as it is about Dave. Yeah, I'll follow the movie to the extent of the timeline and all, but I've gotten a little sick of fics where people basically type out the movie script. Alright, well you know what to do. Read, review and so on. **

**Thanks guys! **

**AO**

**Dave Silk crashed into my life, quite literally, and managed to turn everything I knew upside down. Hockey players from Boston were jerks and arrogant as all hell. I was just a girl from Minnesota who thought she knew better.**

I swerved my car into the nearest parking spot, parked it and ran out towards the scene. The boy was on the ground, his equipment and stick thrown far to the side. The car had knocked him into the air and his body came smashing back down onto the hood. He had rolled off and was now lying on his side in front of the car. The driver stood over him, looking confused and horrified. I pushed him aside and shoved my way through the gathering group of witnesses to approach the boy.

I yelled to one of the gawking bystanders, "Somebody get EMS, now." Two people ran off at my order and I turned my attention to the body in front of me. I looked him over and was relieved to see that none of his bones were broken to the extent that they looked out of place. His neck was in a normal position, which meant that he hadn't severely injured it, and his torso was shaped typically, telling me that his back hadn't been broken during the accident.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" The driver of the car asked tentatively. In any other situation, I would have been offended but I realized that the poor man just wanted the boy to live so he wouldn't get charged with vehicular homicide and spend the rest of his life in jail. I looked him directly in the eyes to assure him that I was qualified.

"I'm in my last year of nursing school and I'm certified in CPR and first aid. Don't worry; I know what I'm doing. Someone just get EMS here as soon as they can." I answered his query.

I reached behind the boy's neck to support it as I slowly rolled him onto his back. I didn't hear anything that would indicate broken bones or severe injury. I put my ear close to his mouth and watched his chest, he was breathing, but it was shallow and strained. His heart rate was constant, and I was glad that I didn't have to do CPR. I was afraid that he had broken a rib or two in the accident, and CPR might have just made things worse. I ran my hands over his abdomen to see if there was any swollenness or cuts. I pulled up his shirt and didn't notice any massive cuts or bruises, only angry red scratch marks, probably from when he hit the pavement. I reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. His Massachusetts driver's license told me his name and his age. I folded it back up and put it back into his pocket.

I leaned over him and put my hand on the side of his head, supporting it gently.

"David?" No response.

"David, can you hear me?"

I saw his eyes flicker behind his lids. The most important thing would be to keep him calm when he regained consciousness, and to keep him from getting up, or trying to move and potentially causing himself worse injury. He opened his eyes and they met mine immediately.

"Where am I?" He asked, his voice rough.

"David, everything's going to be fine. You were hit by a car when you were walking across the street, but you're going to be alright. We're taking good care of you. EMS is on the way and we're going to bring you to the hospital to make sure everything is okay." I tried consoling him the best I knew how. My specialty was with children's medicine, so talking to an adult was difficult for me. I tried to not let my voice give away how worried I was for him. He had hit his head hard when he fell to the pavement, but the fact that he was responding to me meant that brain damage wasn't likely.

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes still not leaving mine.

I smiled back at him. "I'm Annie, and I'm a nurse, so you really don't have anything to worry about." I watched his breathing, watched him close his eyes and struggle in the process.

"David?" He looked back at me. "I need you to tell me if anything hurts when I touch it. Can you do that for me?" He nodded. Once more, I ran my hands over his abdomen, pressing lightly at the points I was most concerned. I reached the left side of his chest and pressed in the middle of each of his ribs. Around the 5th or 6th, I heard him inhale sharply and the look on his face told me that he was in serious pain. I mentally logged a bruised rib, maybe broken. I couldn't feel a fracture through his t-shirt, but it could have been small. I was pressing the sides of his neck when I heard him muttering.

"Someone tell Coach I'm gonna be late to practice, someone call Herb…God, he's gonna end me." I listened as his Boston accent broke through. His eyes closed and I tried telling him to stay with me, to stay awake and try to talk to me. Despite my attempts, he slipped out of consciousness once more. A few seconds later, an ambulance pulled up behind us and two men jumped out the back with a stretcher. As they came up next to David, I filled them in on the accident.

"His name is David Silk, 21 year old male, he was hit while crossing the street. His breathing was normal, heart rate around 70 bpm. I didn't have to do CPR and body check didn't show anything swollen or abnormal, though I think he might have broken a rib or two. He responded to me and didn't mention any severe pains other than around his 5th or 6th rib on his left side. No bones look out of place, but he got hit pretty hard, so I wouldn't be surprised." I said all this while walking with the EMTs towards the ambulance. They both looked at me, slightly incredulous.

"I'm a nurse!" I said forcefully. My frustration passed quickly. I breathed out slowly as they loaded Dave in the back of the ambulance.

"Hey, would it be alright if I met you at the hospital? I have to grab his hockey gear and I'll get there as soon as I can. He's not from around here, and he might freak out."

The EMT agreed. "We'll be taking him to Regent's, and I'll put your name down on his visitor list."

I smiled in thanks and told him my name.

I watched as the ambulance drove off, the sirens blasting through the crowded streets of St. Paul. I turned back to see the police, who had arrived shortly after the ambulance, questioning the driver that had hit David.

I walked past and picked up the fallen equipment. The zipper on his bag had come undone, and a few pieces of gear were strewn across the street. I saw a red jersey and went to stuff it back into the bag when I read the name on the front. Boston University glared back in clean white lettering.

"Oh, that's great." I said sarcastically. I threw the jersey back into the bag and grabbed his stick, which had broken during the accident.

I put all his stuff into the trunk and took off to Regent's, the fastest way I knew.

"David?"

I saw him struggle to open his eyes, the morphine drip making him groggy and confused.

"Am I in the hospital?" He asked.

I put my hand over his and spoke to him gently.

"Do you remember the accident? Do you remember me talking to you?" I asked softly.

"Of course I remember." He said, with that thick Boston accent. "You're Annie. And you're pretty."

I blushed and remembered that he was being pumped with mind numbing drugs at the moment, and that he probably had very little control over the words coming out of his mouth.

"So David," I started, but was interrupted.

"Where's my gear?" He asked softly.

"It's in my trunk." I answered. I paused before I spoke again. "I saw your BU shirt."

He looked and me and gave me a half grin.

"You're from Minnesota, huh?" I nodded and smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't let me die." He said, chuckling.

I laughed and admitted, "Well, I didn't know you were from Boston until I had already started helping you. If I had known, well, who knows what I would have done." I said, jokingly. "Why are you in Minnesota anyways?"

"I made the first cut for the Olympic team. I'm was supposed to be at practice this morning. Herb's totally gonna kill me." He rolled his eyes. He was obviously talking about Herb Brooks, the incredible coach that had led the Gophers to win a National Championship last season. As a Minnesotan and a student at the U, I was morally obligated to respect anyone who loved hockey so much to dedicate his entire life to the sport. Looking at David, I could tell he was one of those kids who would rather be playing hockey than anything else in the world. He looked like a hockey player. Strong and stubborn. Every hockey player shared the same basic traits that translated over into their game.

"Congratulations on making the team," I told him "that's a huge deal, David."

"Thanks," he responded "and just call me Dave. I feel like I'm talking to my grandmother when you call me David."

"Alright, Dave it is then." I said, laughing.

A noise from the hallway made me turn around. I heard Dave's name being mentioned in the hallway. The door to his hospital room flew open and three tall boys came bursting into the room. One of them was wearing a BU Terriers t-shirt, so I assumed that they were friends from Boston.

"Shit Silky. What the fuck happened to you?" One of the boys asked obnoxiously. He had a heavy Boston accent and looked like the type of jerk hockey player that I associated with the east coast teams.

"I got hit by a car." He responded, and I had to laugh at the way he dropped the last R, pronouncing it like 'cah'. The three boys looked at me like I had sprung another head. I supposed I shouldn't have laughed, because my Minnesotan accent wasn't much to brag about.

"I'm sorry, but you all just talk crazy." I apologized halfheartedly.

David laughed at me and responded with, "You mean you're sahhrry?" I didn't like it much when people teased my accent, but I guess I deserved it this time.

I shook my head and him and decided that he was a little too high on painkillers to fight with right now. I decided to introduce myself to the boys standing around me.

"I'm Annie O'Brien." I said, and put out my hand. They introduced themselves to me as Rizzo, Jimmy and OC, with OC being the last one to shake my hand. I knew who he was, just from being a UM fan, and I felt like all the stories I had heard about him rang true.

"So how do you know Silky?" The boy named Rizzo asked me.

"Oh, I was driving by when he got hit, so I got out and helped him. I'm a nursing student so I figured that I might be able to help out a little." I answered, shrugging my shoulders. Not to mention, he had been carrying a hockey bag which had made me feel an automatic obligation to help him.

"Did someone tell Herb?" Dave asked the boys.

"Yeah, he had a meeting with USOC after practice, so he sent us over to check up on you. When the doctor called he said you weren't hurt too bad, so we figured we could just come and pick you up." Jimmy responded. I got a good look at him, and was surprised to see how handsome he really was. Dark wavy hair and piercing blue eyes, and a body to die for. He was damn good looking, even for a stupid hockey player from Boston. I broke my stare when Rizzo asked me if Dave had been cleared by the doctors to go home.

"Yeah, he should be all set. Let me go grab a nurse." I answered, and left the boys to talk about silly things like hockey and the cute nurses at Regents.

We made it to the parking lot and Jimmy asked where my car was so he could get Dave's gear. We walked over to where I had parked it and popped my trunk open. As Jimmy grabbed the stuff he turned back to me.

"Thanks for helping Dave out. You didn't have to, but you did and that means a lot to the guys. It means a lot to me. He's one of my best friends, and I don't know what I'd do without him." He said quietly.

"It's not a problem, Jimmy. I'm just glad he's okay." I paused and smiled. "Besides, you're going to need him if you want to beat those Russians."

Jimmy smiled brilliantly and I had to keep myself from falling over. Too damn cute.

"Alright, Annie. It was awesome to meet you. We'll see you around?" Jimmy inquired. I thought about it for a second.

"If you're lucky." I said with a smile on my face and turned to get into my car. Jimmy walked back over to where Dave, Rizzo and OC were. I was putting on my seatbelt when I heard a knock on my window and saw Rizzo standing there. I rolled it down to see what he wanted to say.

"Jimmy's an idiot and forgot to ask you when he was over here. The boys are gonna out to dinner tomorrow night to celebrate Silky being alright, if you wanted to come. You could meet some of the guys from the team or whatever. Just hanging out, laid back stuff, you know?" He asked me.

I thought about it for a few seconds. A bar full of hockey players? What girl would say no?

"Are there going to be some kids from the U there?" I asked back. I wouldn't be too excited to be in a room of only Boston guys. Rizzo laughed at me.

"Yeah, don't worry about. You'll have some of your crazy Minnesotans there." He responded. "We're going to Barry's at like 9 or so. Do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Everyone in St. Paul knew where Barry's was, but I didn't want to insult Rizzo's intelligence, he was one of the few Boston kids I could see myself getting along with.

"Alright, well I'll see you then, Annie." He said, straightening himself.

"See you, Rizzo." I said, watching him walk back to the car of boys. I could see Dave from the front seat, looking towards my car. Well, maybe all Boston guys weren't assholes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well. This is a fanfiction. So quite obviously, I don't own Dave Silk. He's old now anyways. But Bobby Hanson is damn good looking, so if anyone knows a way to hook that up, then by all means, fill me in. Anyways. This isn't a story about Miracle as much as it is about Dave. Yeah, I'll follow the movie to the extent of the timeline and all, but I've gotten a little sick of fics where people basically type out the movie script. Alright, well you know what to do. Read, review and so on. **

**Thanks guys! **

**AO**

**Dave Silk crashed into my life, quite literally, and managed to turn everything I knew upside down. Hockey players from Boston were jerks and arrogant as all hell. I was just a girl from Minnesota who thought she knew better.**

It took me forever to decide what to wear to go out. I wondered who I would see from the U, if it would be any of the hockey guys that I had inevitably hung out with during my first 3 years there. It was hard to go the University of Minnesota and not meet someone directly affiliated with the hockey team.

I had been taking extra classes all summer in order to take my fall semester off hope to maybe travel, or work a little. I just wanted some of my college experience to happen outside the classroom. Unfortunately, that summer I barely escaped the classrooms at the U. Anatomy, Chemistry and four hour labs for both classes consumed my time. But both were winding down, and my nights were opening up again. I laughed to myself when I thought about the phone call I made to my professor as soon as I got back from the hospital. Despite missing Anatomy, he was still proud of me and attributed my capabilities of assessing injuries and administering care to his wonderful teaching. The class had consisted of going over an exam that I had scored a 93 on, so it wasn't as if I had missed too much.

Finally, I found a black tank top and jean skirt that suited me well. I was in middle of applying lipstick when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Annie?"

"Yes, it is. May I ask who's calling?"

"Oh, it's Silky...Dave Silk."

I smiled and decided to mess around with him a bit.

"Silk?" I paused to pretend to think. "I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

A heavy pause.

"Um, well. Yeah, you helped me out today. I was the guy from the hospital. The uh…the hockey player." The poor kid sounded like he was going to cry.

"Oh, that was your name? I could have sworn it was something else."

"No, it's Dave. Dave Silk."

I had to move the phone away from my mouth so that he wouldn't hear me laughing. I gathered myself and brought the phone back to my ear.

"Well, how can I help you Mr. Silk?" I asked sweetly.

"Uhh. I wanted to know- I mean, we wanted to know—uh, we were wondering if you wanted us to pick you up, so you didn't have to drive all the way across the city and stuff. Yeah." He managed to stutter the entire sentence out, though the latter half turned into a speedy jumble of words.

I figured that it would be just plain mean to keep the act up. I laughed out loud.

"Dave, I'm just messing with you. Of course I remember you. You and your crazy BU friends." I said, laughing. I could practically hear his sigh of relief.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the shit outta me for a second." I could hear him laughing. "Way to make me feel like an ass."

"I'm sorry, it was just too easy." I responded.

"So are you gonna answer my question or not?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'd love a ride over. Let me give you my address."

A half hour later, I heard a car horn beep from outside my apartment. I walked out the front door to see a gaggle of hockey players crushed into a car that obviously wasn't meant for so many bodies. Jimmy was driving, a boy I didn't know was in the front seat, and Rizzo, OC and Dave were in the back seat. I squeezed in between Rizzo and Dave, but end up for the most part on Dave's lap. I looked him over.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Perfectly perfect, thank you very much." He answered. "Now it's just time to go get drunk!"

That answer earned him hoots and yells from the rest of the car.

"Weren't you in the hospital yesterday?" I asked skeptically. He probably shouldn't have been drinking, but I wasn't going to be the party killer. He scoffed at my words.

"It's gonna take more than getting hit by a car to get Silky to give up his drink." Rizzo chimed in. I shook my head, disapprovingly and turned my head towards the window, trying to not stare into the gorgeous green eyes of a certain Bostonian whose lap I was currently occupying.

We made it to Barry's and found a booth in the back. I saw a few people I knew, from school and from the work I did at the hospital. Dave asked me what I wanted to drink, and I told him I'd take whatever the table was having and watched him walk up the bar to grab the first round. The table of Bostonians, and the boy who revealed himself as Ralph Cox, a graduate of University of New Hampshire, quickly fell into discussion about hockey. I know I would only be able to contribute to the conversation from the perspective of a Minnesotan, something I felt none of the New Englanders would appreciate. All of a sudden, I felt two hands grab my shoulders. I whipped around in my seat to see who it was.

"Robbie!" I couldn't believe he was actually here. Rob MacClanahan and I had been friends during freshmen year, but once my academic obligations started sucking up my time and his commitments to the hockey team started consuming all of his, we saw less and less of each other. I hadn't seen him since May, when all the other students had left campus. I jumped up to hug him.

"How have you been?" I asked him, excitedly. I pulled away from the hug to get a good look at him. He hadn't changed much in the few years I had known him.

"Pretty good, you know. Hockey and stuff." He answered. The light bulb flashed on in my head.

"Wait, you're playing with these guys?" I asked incredulously. I turned back around to look at the Boston boys. OC was throwing daggers with his eyes towards Mac, but Rizzo actually answered me.

"I told you there were boys from the U on the team." Rizzo told me.

"Who else is here?" I asked, turning back to Robbie. Hopefully I could see a few of my old friends that I hadn't made time for recently.

"We got Bah and Suter, Phillie, Christian, Buzzy, Strobel… the whole crew." He answered, listing off names that I couldn't help but recognize.

"No way! Where are you all sitting?" I asked. Some of those boys had been part of the tight group of friends I had during freshman year. It would be amazing to finally get the chance to catch up with them. Robbie turned around and pointed to a table on the other side of the bar, where I could barely make out a group of guys laughing and drinking. I had to smile.

"You should totally come over and say hi. I know that all the guys would love to see you again." Robbie said. I was entirely ready to jump on the offer and follow Robbie over to the other side of the bar when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Dave was standing there with two glasses in his hands; one of them I presumed was my drink. I glanced at the table of Bostonians, many of them either giving me dirty looks that screamed 'traitor' or not even looking at me at all. Dave held out his hand to give me the drink.

"Here." He said, his accent making the word nearly unrecognizable. "Go sit with your boys, we'll catch up later." I looked up at him and took the drink he offered me. I stood for another few seconds before turning to Robbie.

"Yeah, I'll come over with you to say hi." I turned back the table and muttered a 'See you guys later' before Robbie took me by the wrist and led me over to the table of players from the U.

A few hours later, I was still at the Minnesota table, joking and laughing and drinking just like it was freshmen year again. The guys hadn't changed at all. Bah was still the same tall goofball he had always been, even though he had graduated the year before, and the younger guys were just as much fun. I was especially impressed with the new kid, Mike Ramsey, who the boys lovingly called Rammer. He was a top pick for Minnesota, straight from high school. He was quiet, but a nice kid with a good sense of humor. I was ripped out of my reverie by the entire table erupting into raucous laughter, provoked by Buzzy Schneider and his dirty mind. I was drunk enough to not hear the joke and only shook my head at the immaturity that I was lucky to have been spared of. I looked back over the table of Boston boys, who were having their own good time. OC had found himself a girl, typical leggy blonde who was hanging off him in the corner of the booth. Rizzo, Coxie and Jimmy were joking around, all smiles. But when I caught sight of Dave, my stomach dropped unexpectedly. He was sitting in the corner of the booth, staring at his almost empty glass, swirling what little liquid was left around and around. Something shook him and he looked up and around. He looked back down at his glass and got up to make his way to the bar. I saw my opportunity and excused myself from the table, something that my friends from the U barely noticed. I walked up to where Dave was standing at the bar, waiting for the bartender to finish with his other customers. I stood next to him and tried to look him straight in the eyes before speaking.

"Hey there." I said softly.

"Hey." He said back, not meeting my eyes.

"I'm not sitting over there to spite you, or to be mean, or because I don't like hanging out with you guys." I began to explain to him. "I haven't seen a lot of these guys in a while and it was nice to talk to them and catch up." Dave didn't say anything, didn't even look at me still. I sighed and carried on.

"And if you guys don't hate me right now, I'd really like to come and hang out and spend some time with you all. That's only if you're cool with it though." At this, he finally turned around to face me.

"Seriously?" He asked. I was a little taken aback.

"Of course I'm serious, I wouldn't have said it otherwise." I responded, obviously. He gave me a funny look and was about to say something before the bartender interrupted him and asked what he wanted. I helped him carry the drinks back to the table and went to sit next to Dave.

"Well, well, well. She has returned." OC said, in an obnoxious tone only he could manage. I didn't respond, only glared at him.

"What? You finally realize what shitty company your cow tipping country boys make?" He barked at me. Every word he said grated my nerves. I could feel a retort building up in my throat but Dave beat me to it.

"Cut the shit, OC." Dave spat back at him. OC just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the girl sitting next to him.

"Don't mind him," Dave started, "He's drunk and he can be an asshole sometimes." I almost laughed out loud.

"I'm starting to think it's not just the alcohol that makes him an ass." I stated. Dave just shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of his drink. I started on mine too, and realized that I could barely taste the alcohol anymore. I stared at my drink in surprise. Dave caught sight of me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Thinking it'll drink itself after a while?" He said with a smile.

"Ha, very funny." I said back to him. "I think I'm a lot drunker than I realized." Not a second later, I hiccupped loudly. My hand flew to my mouth just in time to smother another loud hiccup. Dave just laughed as I hiccupped again. I turned and hit him playful in the arm. He faked hitting me and I stared at him with the meanest look I could manage. I went to take another sip of my drink and realized that Dave had somehow ended up with his arm draped across my shoulders. I looked up at him and saw him taking another sip of his beer. He finished and caught me staring at him. He started to laugh, and I started to blush. I found the best idea at the time was to hide my face in his arm, and I could feel him pull me closer. I didn't have the willpower to realize that he was a hockey player from Boston, two types of boys that were always against my type. Hockey players weren't even dateable and boys from Boston were jerks who hated my friends and clung onto old rivalries. Leave it up to Dave Silk and his green eyes to change all that.

I remembered being led out to the car and lain down in the back seat. My head found Dave's lap and I could feel him stroking my hair and saying something to me. Alcohol made me cold, so when I began shivering from wearing only a tank top, I felt a jacket fall over my shoulders. I took it and tucked it up to my chin. Closing my eyes, I could hear Dave telling me not to go to sleep, to stay awake and try to talk to him. I felt my eyes closing and laughed drunkenly at how ironic the situation was, how he was taking care of me now, and how I had said those words to him only yesterday.


End file.
